


Réveille-moi

by Clarika



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMP, F/M, Memory, Sakura - Freeform, Tsubasa reservoir chronicle - Freeform, shaolan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarika/pseuds/Clarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura se réveille après avoir enfin retrouvé sa mémoire. Shaolan est auprès d'elle. Comment se passent leur retrouvailles ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réveille-moi

Ceci est une courte histoire , un peu trop romantico-teen à mon goût mais soit, écrite pour la nuit des lemons de http://www.ficothequeardente.com/. Thème : "Huile de massage".  
Musique qui va bien : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mHDwlPqapk

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elle apercevait une lumière au loin. Des voix murmuraient à ses oreilles sans qu’elle puisse comprendre le sens de ce qu’on lui disait. Son corps était tellement fatigué !  
Une sensation de lourdeur s’abattit sur ses yeux, une chape de plomb.  
Une cathédrale de douleur s’abattit sur elle, et au loin, elle s’entendit hurler.  
Un éclair sembla alors inonder son horizon brouillé. Elle prit conscience de ses paupières closes, de ce monde qu’elle devinait au loin sans pouvoir le rejoindre ; de cet univers dont elle savait faire partie mais dont elle n’avait aucun souvenir…

Elle entrouvrit les yeux. Tout n’était qu’ombres et kaléidoscope de couleurs. Comme une toile souillée, dégoulinante de réel inachevé.  
Quelque chose de chaud parcourait son corps. Caressant ses épaules, frôlant ses clavicules, remontant le long de son cou pour venir finir le long de ses lèvres. Sakura se sentit frissonner.  
Ses yeux reprirent le contrôle de son extérieur. Elle devinait une personne penchée au-dessus de son visage. Un regard ; ce regard… Elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine. Un vert de lagon, une gravité, un éclat de terre brûlée au soleil. Sakura s’accrocha à ces yeux comme on s’accroche à son dernier espoir ; à son dernier rêve avant de mourir. Or elle le savait… elle allait vivre à présent.

\- Sakura…  
Sa voix était douce de nostalgie et rauque de fatigue. Elle résonnait en la jeune fille comme le goût d’un plat dont on a oublié la teneur mais dont l’arôme s’incruste à jamais. Comme une empreinte de fer porté au rouge dont on oublie la douleur afin de n’en garder que la trace. Et ce nom… son nom…

\- Shaolan

Shaolan… Depuis combien de temps avait-elle oublié le sens caché de ce nom ? Tout se troublait dans son esprit. Elle avait été elle. Puis elle et lui. Puis on lui avait tout volé. Sa vie, ses souvenirs, son amour. Lui. Shaolan. Son double, sa chair, son sang…  
Sa mémoire afflua alors comme une marée ardente et s’écrasa sur les rochers de son esprit. Elle gémit sous la douleur de la prise de conscience. Il avait disparu ! Elle l’avait perdu ! Sa vie, son autre !  
Ce ne pouvait être qu’un autre rêve, une autre illusion…

Alors elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et il était là. Ses mains caressèrent son visage ; Shaolan était bien réel. Elle tenta de lui dire, de lui hurler sa peur de l’avoir perdu à jamais, de cracher ses émotions comme on hurle à la mort mais il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chuuut… Je suis là. 

Shaolan prit alors une bouteille ambrée et s’inonda les mains. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui s’écoulèrent le long du sillon de ses globes.  
Il posa alors ses mains sur sa gorge. Une chaleur emplit la jeune fille et un soupir involontaire s’échappa de sa gorge. Elle referma les yeux, toute entière dédiée à ses doigts qui la caressaient. Il descendit dans le creux de son cou, parcouru sa poitrine, ses doigts s’attardant sur ses tetons gonflés son ongle la griffant légèrement.  
Puis sa main pleine se saisit de son sein, l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte chaude et humide, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau, se délestant doucement de leur proie. 

Sakura reprenait possession de son corps sous ses caresses. Elle se sentait revivre sous ses doigts, comme si tel un pinceau, il redessinait la vie sur les partie du corps qu’il découvrait…  
Sa respiration s’accéléra, à l’unisson de celle de son double. Elle se cambra lorsque ses mains s’aventurèrent sur son ventre, caressant ses flans, resserrant son étreinte sur sa taille.  
Son bassin s’avança, à la rencontre de ses mains, impatiente qu’il s’aventure dans son intimité ; qu’il découvre son être, qu’il prenne son dû, son offrande…  
Alors il retira ses mains et Sakura gémit à nouveau de la perte de son contact. Il caressa ses cheveux. Puis elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il l’avait rejointe. Enfin.  
Serrant ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle lova son corps contre le sien. 

\- Je t’aime Shaolan.  
\- Je sais.

Il posa sa paume dans le haut de son dos tandis que son autre main pétrissait sa taille. Les cuisses de la jeune femme s’entrouvrirent, laissant un passage au bassin de son aimé. Et lorsqu’il s’enfonça enfin en elle, elle hurla. De tant d’attente, de tant d’espoir, de tant de frustration. Enfin il la faisait sienne ; s’enfonçant dans ses chairs, prenant possession de son corps et de son âme. Pour toujours.


End file.
